United Republic Federation Armed Forces
The Republic Federation Armed Forces 'or '''RFAF '''are an military service responsible in the defense of the 'Republic Federation of States and it's oversea bases in the Pacific, State of Abrizhou, and West Africa. They're also are deployed to defend any allies in the United Empire of Zah'Aharon when needed. The military uses the policy to have a Professional Army, having a army of 100,000 regular soldiers and 35,000 Marines, having 135,000 in total. When Reservist are used, the size can increase to 180,000 troops. Leaving the population down to 2,179,000 to work in Factories, Commercial and School facilities. The Military started as a Mercenary Force that was paid to insure Northern Ireland's independence from both the United Kingdom and the Irish Republic, defeating them against all odds. The unit was soon transformed into the Defense Force to act as National Police until 2024, they was finally completed as a Armed Forces at 2026. History '- Before the Republic' Before they became a National Military force, the R.F.A. was an Mercenary Force hired by any power willing to pay them. They was deployed to many locations to take out important targets or take part in large assaults. Giving the company a name for themselves, they are feared by many rebel groups and government alike. '- Call of Independence' In 2016, The Senators and Members of the Northern Irish Council was displeased of the U.K's decision to leave the European Union. Knowing that once the people decide independence means martial law, they contacted the E.U. to support their decision. But it resulted in failure when both U.K. and U.S. officials stopped them, resulting in the Ulster Government to contact the Federation Mercenary Force. After signing the contract, the FMF deployed several assets to defend the small new country, from Fighters to ships then to tanks and infantry. Soon deploying over 12,000 personal across the Ulster territory, showing off it's power. Nicholas Thomas took command personally and oversaw the operation, he was soon elected Alpha Commander of both Country and military. - War with Great Britiain In 2017, U.K. Naval and Air Forces attempted to bombard Belfast as the Marines prepare to invade. But as they drew close, several Corvettes began to engage the British Fleet. They was soon assisted by black F-16Cs that flew overhead and began launching AGMs at the ships, overwhelming them easily. This began the Ulster War as the FMF was facing both Irish and British Forces. '- The Conflict' When the war ended by 2018, the Mercenary Group was disbanded and reformed into a National Police force as the country didn't have enough money to afford both Military and police. Forcing them to do two jobs to ensure the nation's security. As time goes on, Irish Republic was able to take advantage of the issue and take back much of the territory, leaving only Ulster's original land size. - War with Arrgh When Arrgh Forces began to take notice, the Marine Corps was developed to raid enemy ships. They soon grew to launch small tactical raids on weak members, improving the Defense Force's ability to fight in wars. The Aloha Wars soon came as the Defense Forces spread thin, they soon became weak against Aloha's preemptive attacks. The Ground Forces were soon sent on near suicidal missions to regain territory and fight back. After a year of fighting, the both nations were at their peaks. But with an allied attack, the Federation Water Force was able to defeated Aloha's ships and win the war. Receiving all the spoils needed to grow the military. '- Abrizhou-Nigerian War' From April to August 2025, the Republic Federation Military was called to support the Abrizhouian Rebellion. The RF Carrier, New State, and a large task force was sent, along with the entire Marine Corp. Making a beachhead in Lagos and allowing addition support, soon Republic Federation planes landed in Lagos. On June 2, 2025, F-16s can be seen dropping bombs over Nigerian Forces. Then RF Infantry and Marine Corps soon assisted the Abrizhouian Forces, pushing the Nigerian troops out. Soon Osun, Ekiti, Ondo, and Edo were liberated, the Republic Federation then locked down those states until peace was settled. - Foltest Wars The Foltest Wars became the Military's ultimate challenge as the 150,000 personal was facing nearly 3,000,000 troops from different nations. Soon much of the RF Water Force Fleet was in the bottom of the ocean as the RF Air Army was unable to sustain air superiority. When the news spread of Nicholas Thomas' attempt to gain peace and submit to them, his son rose up an army of Marines and marched to the capital. Gaining control of both nation and military, he soon led a push that gave the country the advantage. Once white peace was declared, the military stepped down and gathered whatever spoils that captured. '- Aftermath' After the conflicts, the Military grew larger than expected. Gaining three updated Flagships, advanced Destroyers, and new Amphibious Assault ships, growing their air power to over 972 aircraft, and Ground Force growing to 165,000 personal with conscription height of 460,000. They are also no longer called Republic Federation Defense Force, as the name implies to the weaken state of the Republic Federations. - The Evans' Rebellion During the Arrgh Conflict, the RFDF was deployed after several protest from a Anti-Government Group. By 2023,the leader of the protest, Imani Evans, declared war against the government. Turning the protest grew into a rebellion, and capturing many equipment and ships. The Rebellion soon spread across the Empire, capturing key points and forcing the Defense Force to slow their response. The conflict grew worse with the Foltest Wars, enemy spies killing Secret Service Forces and sending weapons to the Rebels. By 2025, Republic Federation of States dropped the Defense Force for a more professional work. Once reformed and the war over, RFAF was soon deployed for an all-out war against the Rebellion. Attacking several sectors across the Federation Empire, pushing Rebel forces into extinction. As of February 2030, the conflict is at a stalemate as Federation Forces began picking out small pockets of resistance. Mostly in the Samoa and Lagos regions of the Empire. '- Operation Didact' In early 2030, the Republic Federation Forces was ordered to Radient, a mid-size nation that wasn't watched by TUE Council. The nation was reported to insult the council and ruin their name, in response, the R.F. Military was chosen to engage. The command was to damage the nation until an unconditional surrender could be made, otherwise, destroy the country and take anything from within. The Federation Navy deployed first with Two Carrier Task Forces equaling to 60 ships, they arrived from the Pacific and launched an all-out assault on the enemy fleet. This killed 17 out of the 19 ship fleet, opening the nation to a ground invasion. Days later, 5,000 Marines landed and opened a beachhead. Capturing as many airfields as possible, soon 95,000 from the Infantry Force landed. Along with them are 200 S1A3 tanks and other land equipment, they soon attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. In response, the Radiant Troops fortified as the Federation Forces prepare for an another attack. But the attack never came as a solution was made, the country apologized to the Alliance and ceased it's insults. In response, the Marines and Army Forces left the territory moments later. Personal - R.F. Infantry Force The Republic Federation Infantry Force has a force of 100,000 troopers, about a quarter of them deployed into territories. They are well established, and very common during long-conflicts. They are the back bone of the R.F. Army, making them very easy to use. The normal equipment of the R.F. Army Infantry Force is the AR-50 assault rifle, locally produced and has several variants from sniping to suppression fire. They also can be seen using SAR-21 for guarding strategic positions and policing occupied sectors. For anti-tank, they have the M202 Flash Rocket Launchers. Their Armor is a modern combat armor used by Israelis, the difference is the padding which is colored blue for Army - R.F. Marines Corps The Marine Corps has a force of 35,000 troops, they are better trained and suited for naval landings. They also carry AR-50 Assault Rifles, but carry IWI Tavor assault rifles for special missions. They also carry M39 EMR Sniper Rifles and M202 Flash Launchers. Their armor is more futuristic, their shoulder pads are red, and they have more upgrades. - R.F. Viper Wolves The Secret Services has their own Military unit. codenamed Viper Wolves. They are a Platoon of Special Soldiers trained in Elite missions, making them very difficult to maintain. Although their numbers are unknown, they can be deployed as squads of five to maintain stealth and effectiveness. They also have their own vehicles, mainly light ground vehicles, gunships, and stealth helicopters. Their armor is also like the Marine Corps' armor, but was colored black and modified with stealth technology. Republic Federation Army - R.F. Armored Force The Republic Federation Army and Marine Corps uses 5,000 ground vehicles at their disposal, they also have an additional 4,000 vehicles in reserves. About 2,750 tanks, most are S1 models. 650 Anti-Tank Vehicles, 700 APCs, 1,200 Utility vehicles. All T-72Sim models was decommissioned on Feb 2028, being put into storage for training or other uses. - R.F. Army Helicopter Force Along with the ground vehicles, the Republic Federation Army has a large Helicopter fleet of 154 vehicles: Republic Federation Secret Forces - R.F. Special Forces Equipment This unit has a very small set of vehicles to use on recon, stealth, and assassination missions. Republic Federation Air Force - R.F. Air Frontline The Air Force patrols the Air spaces of the mainland, Samoa, and Lagos. They also have a mutual air protection with Abrizhou, patroling with the F-16Cs sold to their Air Force. They have 615 combat aircraft used on all four locations. - R.F. Support Force They also have 34 support aircraft to support the other Branches of the military, making them very reliable in combat situations and peaceful missions Republic Federation Navy - R.F. Task Leaders The Republic Federation Navy are a martime force deployed to defend the Irish Sea, Gulf of Guinea, 70 miles sq.miles of Samoa's waters and 100 sq. miles of the Atlantic around Ulster. They have three Aircraft Carriers as capital ships. - R.F. Naval Air Fleet They have a total of 227 combat aircraft that's Carrier-based: - R.F. Naval Combative Force They have a fleet of 97 combatant ships, - R.F. Naval Auxiliary Force These ships are used to maintain the Combative Force far from any Federation Naval Ports, they currently operate about 20 support ships which are forbidden from attacking or being attack by other navies. Category:Roleplay Military Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Military Faction